This invention relates in general to the removal of carbon dioxide from closed systems, and in particular to an apparatus for safely exposing carbon dioxide absorption materials to the environment.
The removal of carbon dioxide from air is desirable within closed systems where carbon dioxide produced by inhabitants accumulates. The removal of carbon dioxide is critical, so as not to poison the inhabitants. Closed systems where these conditions can exist include but are not limited to submarines, spacecraft, space stations, mines, and tunnels. Generally, an electromechanical apparatus for the removal of carbon dioxide is provided in these closed systems as the primary means for carbon dioxide removal. A backup system for the removal of carbon dioxide is also provided, such as a hopper with multiple open lithium hydroxide canisters. In case of electrical power failure, a system for the removal of carbon dioxide is generally provided that will function without electrical power, such as a canister of lithium hydroxide or a canister of lithium hydroxide with a French Navy scrubbing curtain. The French Navy scrubbing curtain is a mesh sleeve that receives the lithium hydroxide crystals of the canister.
This invention relates to a delivery system for carbon dioxide absorption material. The delivery system includes a container for the storage of carbon dioxide absorption material, and a receptacle capable of receiving carbon dioxide absorption materials. The receptacle has a contact limiting membrane that substantially prohibits the passage of particulate matter from the carbon dioxide absorption material and allows the passage of gases therethrough.
According the this invention, there is also provided a delivery system for carbon dioxide absorption material, with the delivery system including a container for the storage of carbon dioxide absorption material, and a receptacle capable of receiving carbon dioxide absorption materials. The receptacle has a contact limiting membrane that substantially prohibits the passage of liquid water and allows the passage of water vapor therethrough.
According the this invention, there is also provided a delivery system for lithium hydroxide, including a container for the storage of lithium hydroxide, and a receptacle connected to the canister and capable of receiving lithium hydroxide. The receptacle has chambers that are open to the canister. The receptacle has a contact limiting membrane that substantially prohibits the passage of liquid water and particulate matter and allows the passage of gases and water vapor therethrough.